User blog:GyroNutz/Rusty
Summary Rusty is the titular protagonist of the four-season series 'Pokémon Rusty', made by Dorkly. He is a parody of the main characters from regular Pokémon games, shown when he challenges Team Rocket, a criminal organisation, to one-on-one Pokémon battles. He is also notorious in the series for making numerous mistakes, whether that be out of his ignorance as a 10 year old, his stubbornness to learn from others or a mixture of both. His actions eventually cause the world to be doomed twice. Personality Rusty is obsessed with the goal of becoming a Pokémon trainer. He idolises Red for becoming a top Pokémon trainer from the age of 10. However, this obsession causes him to be painfully ignorant to his surroundings, especially those around him and the numerous Pokémon that end up in his care. It can be argued that he has a soft spot, where he actually cares for those around him, but this is usually overshadowed by his self-centered narcissism. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Rusty Origin: Pokémon Rusty Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Deli Worker Birthplace: Likely Biege Town, Kanto Likes: Pokémon, (Trainer) Red, Pokémon theme tune, Himself Dislikes: Working in a deli, and many other things that prevent him from being a Pokémon trainer. Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Catching + battling with Pokémon Affiliation: Elite Four Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A | Varies, up to 9-B with summons | At least High 6-B, likely 6-A Powers and Abilities: Acausality (Type 1), Immortality (Type 2, survived being brutally slashed by Eevee and beaten by Battle Bart), Sealing (With Pokéballs, Rusty can capture anything from humans, literal ghosts and 16 Bidoofs at once) and Resistance to it (Managed to break himself out of a Pokéball), possibly Fire Manipulation with matches (Caused a fire which burnt down a town in under 10 seconds), Breaking the Fourth Wall | Same as before, plus Summoning (Rusty can summon an assortment of Pokémon from the list below), Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Snorlax), Light Manipulation and Plant Manipulation (Paras), Earth Manipulation (Geodude + Cubone), Martial Arts (Machoke), Water Manipulation (Politoed), Ice Manipulation (Vanilite), Poison Manipulation (Several Pokémon) | Same as before, plus Rusty can summon Perfect Bidoof. Attack Potency: Athlete level (Threw a Kakuna hard enough to knock out a Rattata) Speed: TBA Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Wall level (Came out of a car crash unfazed, was thrown at full force, head-first, into a tree) Stamina: High (After chasing Team Rocket, sneaking onto the SS. Anne and being kicked off, washing ashore on Cinnabar Island, Rusty immediately got up and challenged the gym leader there.) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Pokéballs Standard Equipment: Numerous Pokéballs (empty), all the Pokéballs containing his Pokémon (see below). Intelligence: Below Average (Is completely unaware of even the basics of Pokémon), Gifted when making sandwiches. Weaknesses: Low intelligence and bad tactical skills Feats: TBA Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Snorlax:' One of the only Pokémon that has survived being under Rusty's control, and likely his strongest owned Pokémon, prior to season 4. By being summoned, his sheer weight alone is enough to instantly crush Koffing, Machoke and Politoed. *'Burbasaur:' A shiny Bulbasaur that also has a birth defect. Its organs are prone to failing, so it is useless in combat. *'Grandpa Crispen:' A human ghost that appears to possess some sort of spiritual power. However, Rusty said that he is never going to use him in battle. *'Bidoofs:' Rusty owns countless Bidoofs. These are slow, untrained and largely useless in battle, with the one exception being Perfect Bidoof. Key: Base | Seasons 1-3 | Season 4 Note 1: Base Rusty's statistics remain the same throughout all the seasons, meaning he is 10-A physically in all three of his keys. Furthermore, while Rusty did own Pikachu as a Kakuna, as a Beedrill it became disobedient and left Rusty due to its poor treatment as a Kakuna. For a full list of Rusty's available Pokémon that he has owned at some point, see here. Note 2: The rules regarding trainers don't apply to Rusty, as in his verse the Pokémon rules are usually not followed, and trainers can be interacted with during Pokémon battles. Furthermore, as shown by Red, trainers can send out multiple Pokémon at once in actual combat situations. That being said, Rusty generally does not summon more than one Pokémon at a time. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts